While you slept
by MysticFantasy
Summary: Five times the team visited Steve while he was in a coma.
1. Chapter 1: Thor's guilt

**While you slept**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: (_I own no part of this movie or the characters in it._)

.

.

**Chapter 1-Thor**

.

.

Heavy footsteps entered a small white room where a single bed was located surrounded by small machines doing various things he was unsure of.

The tall Asgardian did his best to quietly walk over to the bed and sat down on the chair next to it. He gazed down at his broken teammate and felt pained to see him like this.

"Captain, it is Thor. I have come to visit you again." he spoke in what he believed was a gentle tone.

Like during his last visit, Steve remained silent and still. Only his rising and dipping chest moved and he still showed no signs of waking up.

"I wish I had been more observant during the last battle." Thor said as he lowered his head in guilt. "I feel guilty that we left you to fend for yourself like that. How can I call myself your friend and brother in arms when I left you alone during such a time? This coma that they say has befallen you, I feel that it is my fault. Had I been fighting with you then this may not have taken place."

Thor became silent for a while as he watched Steve simply breath. Every injury on the captain's body had been burned into Thor's memory and leaving him to be haunted by it.

The thunder god looked at Steve again. He'd hread amazing stories of the great deeds he'd done in the years before metting the Avengers. Thor was very impressed at the things the captain had done.

Since being with the Avengers, Thor felt that he had a great friendship with Steve. They were the only two that didn't understand the technology that surrounded them and they were also the two oldest even though Thor was still having trouble believing that Steve was really ninty four years old when he looked to be the youngest of the group.

"I wish I could have seen the things you had done during the world war you spoke of." Thor said. "The others have told me of the great things you had done and how you came to be Captain America. I have trouble believing that you were not always this tall and strong soldier. It suits your noble spirit perfectly. I wish I had the same nobility you possess. While you always had this trait, I had to learn the difficult way.

"My arrogance in Asgard was because I believed that I was unbeatable and that I was first in line for the throne. In my mind, I thought that I was perfect. That I always knew what to do and had the correct answer to everything. But my father banishing me to Earth without my powers proved a good lesson."

Thor felt a tiny smile crept onto his face at the hard lessoned he had learned.

"Metting Jane and Selvig was truly a great experience for me. I felt the same way again when we became a team. Friends. Though I still have a little trouble understanding why Metal Man continues to claim to be part of the team when he is locked away in that room with all of his inventions. Do you feel the same captain?"

Thor almost expected an answer from the silent soldier and frowned when he reminded himself that the captain was still sleeping and wouldn't be able to answer his questions.

"I am foolish to ask you questions when you are unable to answer them." he said. "And it is my fault that you are unable to do so. Just as it was my fault of what became of my brother. Loki told me that he had only wanted to be my equal. He claimed that he never wanted the throne of Asgard. He just wanted to be treated the same as I.

"At times I wonder what would have become of us all if Loki had been given the same attention and praise that I had been given while we grew. Would he have still tried to conquer your world? What if it was all my father's fault? He was the one who had taken Loki from his true world that day in hopes that a truce could be made between Asgard and the Frost Giants. I believe that it could have succeeded. But my brother felt that he had been wronged and vowed to get his vengence. For what my father and I had done, your world and people suffered. I cannot begin to describe how sorry I am for that captain. The only thing I feel more burden is that I was not there to help you when you needed me. Now you sleep without letting us know if you shall ever awaken. Or if you can hear our words."

Thor sat straight and reached over to place a large hand over the slightly smaller hand.

"Steve Rogers, my friend, I apologize for what has befallen you because of my ignorance. I still have much to learn. Yet I feel that this lesson was much too harsh and that I should be the one to suffer it's teachings. My friend, should you awaken, I vow that I will never abandon you during battle ever again. I shall fight at your side always. It is what I owe you for this having happened to you and for the friendship you have given me. Of all of the new friends I have made on Midgard, you are the greatest. I do not wish to lose that friendship. So, please, awaken soon. I wish to apologize to you while you are awake."


	2. Chapter 2: Bruce's questions

**Chapter 2-Bruce**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

The door quietly closed even though there was no real need for it.

Bruce quietly made his way over and stood by the bedside, his gaze focused on Steve. Quickly looking at the monitors, the doctor made a mental note of Steve's condition.

"Hey there Steve." he greeted softly as he sank down into the chair by the bed. "I don't know if you can hear me but I thought I'd give you a little company for a while. You're making good progress. Recovery is coming along nicely. Guess the rumor about rapid recovery was right after all. I wish I could tell you all the times Tony's told me about wanting your health. I told him his health would be improved greatly if he gave up the alcohol and that nearly earned me a zap to the face but I guess Tony didn't want the Other Guy to destroy the tower again."

The hiss of an oxygen tank was his only sign of anything coming from Steve.

"Things have certainly been...different...without you watching us at the tower. I haven't realized it until now but there's a lot more order when you're around. Since the accident, Clint's been hiding in the vents a lot more and not even Natasha can get him out for very long. Natasha herself seems to be locked in her room a lot more or she's taking her frustration out in the target range. Thor is really, really, blaming himself and it shows because there's still a lot of pop-tarts in the kitchen. Tony's locked himself away in his lab, buried himself in his work to try to get his mind off of things. When we are all in the same room, we're at each other's throats.

"Naturally no one gets _me_ too upset but it's shown me that you really are the one that keeps us in line, Steve. You always stopped us before we got too rowdy with each other, knew how to comfort us, found a way to make us laugh...I feel like there's nothing I can do to help you. Your body is recovering quickly but I have no idea how the serum works for you mentally. I know that it's enhanced your brain power but nothing like this has ever happened. I don't like not knowing. Now I know how you feel being in this century. With everything being so different from 1943. This has shown me that we don't really spend enough time helping you learn the things that are normal to us."

Bruce looked at the still soldier. If the fading injuries weren't present, Steve would look like he was just sleeping. Even when he was sleeping, Bruce had noticed that Steve held the air of being ready to jump into a situation if one appeared.

No doubt it had been subconsciously drilled into him during the second world war. Having to be ready when Hydra or anyone else appeared more than likely caused Steve and his men to have a few sleepless nights.

Bruce remembered Clint once asking if there had been anything in Steve's files about Steve learning to sleep with his eyes open.

He didn't have an answer but he himself was curious about that. Steve was full of surprises and Bruce was sure that there were plenty of them that the soldier was saving for moments when he could surprise his team.

"You know, you never really talk about yourself Steve." he said. "I can understand if you don't want to. You did grow up during one of the hardest times in history and you fought in what was believed to be the worst of the wars to ever take place. Do you have nightmares about it? Flashbacks? Do you...wake up and think you're back in 1943? Steve, I wish that you could talk to us.

"We weren't able to help you when the accident happened but we would like to be able to help you with any troubles you may be having with your past. I know that I know a lot about you already because I tried to replicate the super soldier serum but there's not much that I know about the _real_ Steve Rogers. I know basically everything about Captain America but what I really want to know is how Steve Rogers is."

Bruce stood and placed a gentle hand on Steve's shoulder.

"Steve, we'll all be here with you when you wake up. I hope that moment comes soon. When you do wake up, be ready. Because I'm going to have a lot of questions for you. I'm sorry that I wasn't much help during the fight but I promise that I will be from now on."


	3. Chapter 3: Clint's admiration

**Chapter 3-Clint**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Clint had seen a lot during his time as an assassin and SHIELD agent. Seen a lot of things that gave him nightmares and then there were things that sometimes gave him comfort.

His whole life was a balance of who he use to be and who he is now. Like Natasha, he had red in his own ledger and he was sure that nothing he could ever do would get it out.

He wished that he could wipe his slate clean. Become somone to be looked up to. Someone like Steve.

The world looked up to the super soldier like he was above the pope. Any time Steve was doing a public speaking, everyone was silent and just hanging onto his every word like it was gold before they would erupt with applause.

The archer sat quietly on the chair as he stared at the Captain. Most of the burns on his skin were gone and not even the faintest of scars remained.

That was a feature that Clint was jealous of. He had many scars that he wished would vanish. Some of them he was proud of and others he wasn't.

"You have any scars your proud of Cap?" he asked the sleeping soldier. "Did all of the scars you had vanish when you got the serum? I bet they did. That serum is good stuff. You could break your leg one day and be back in battle in a week. Wish I had that stuff. Would have made things a lot easier for me.

"Did things get easier for you when you got the serum? I know you became an actor for a while and then you actually got to be in the war once you proved to everyone that you really are a soldier. I bet Colonel Phillips was banging his head on the wall when he realized he doubted you from the start. After that you became a huge legend and everyone loved you. I wish I had a reputation like yours Cap."

Clint looked at Steve. He wondered if their team leader had ever wondered if he would become as famous as he was in his time and in this time. His fame as an actor and stage performer in the USO act had made him pretty popular.

Steve had told them about two famous actors he had met during that time who claimed to be fans of his. The soldier was never sure if they had meant it but it didn't matter since he'd gotten to take pictures with them and got their autographs.

Both the pictures and autographs were frammed and hanging on a wall in Steve's apartment. There was a historian that was constantly asking Steve if there was anything he'd like to donate to a museum that would soon have a new wing that was dedicated to Captain America. The pictures were two things he wanted but Steve wasn't about to give them up.

Clint didn't blame Steve one bit and he felt that he could relate the best to Steve's past.

The super soldier had grown up poor and during the Depression. He soon became an orphan and only had one friend throughout most of his life. He had few possessions during that time. Even after the money he was earning as an actor and captain, Steve didn't go about spending his money carelessly.

Not that he had the time to do it. During both career's he'd been moving around too much. From what Clint and the rest of the team were able to pick up, the last time that Steve had been in Brooklyn in his time was when Project Rebirth had taken place.

After that, he never saw his home again.

Clint was starting to wonder if that fact was still true.

Steve had been found and revived but it was seventy years after he'd crashed the Hydra airship. This was still New York and Brooklyn was still around but it had all changed so much during the time Steve had been frozen.

Steve didn't recognize the city he'd grown up in which made Clint realize that the last time Steve really had been in his home was the day he'd become Captain America.

"I bet you really miss your time." the archer said in a gentle tone. "I can't imagine what you were thinking when Fury told you that you'd been asleep for seventy years. I would have lost it right then and there. But what did you do? You put on a brave front and beat the hell out of countless punching bags before you accepted the mission to be part of the Avengers. How in the world do you do it Steve? How can you just put on a brave face after everything you've been through? I bet you're asking me the same question. Keep in mind that I grew up in my time frame. You blinked an eye and suddenly you were in a different place entirly.

"All of your friends are gone, the colonel, Howard Stark, Peggy Carter...You're the only one of your time here. It must be lonely. Do any of us remind you of your friends from the war? I bet Natasha reminds you of Peggy and it's pretty easy to tell that Tony reminds you of Howard. I've seen pictures. They look almost exactly alike. I bet all of them looked up to you Cap. I know Howard did. Tony told us all about him. He really did have to look up to you to snap after all that time after not having found you. I've seen films about you meeting civilians as Captain America. All those little kids so happy to see the famous super soldier. Not to mention all the ladies. But it's easy to tell that you didn't go for any of them. Not that it's a bad thing by the way."

Clint stopped talking when a nurse walked in and informed him that visiting hours were over before she ducked back into the hall again.

The archer stood but didn't leave right away. He looked down at Steve once more.

"I don't know if you can even hear me at all Cap but I just want to let you know that...I grew up being a fan of yours. Coulson isn't the only one you need to keep an eye on about signing trading cards. Although I don't have as many as him. We all look up to you Steve. We'll be here when you wake up. See you soon buddy."


	4. Chapter 4: Natasha's sorrow

**Chapter 4-Natasha**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Natasha carefully sat herself on the edge of Steve's bed, turning enough to where she was looking straight at him. She noticed that some of the bandages had been removed and no scars from the fire were present.

She reached over and carefully took his hand in both of hers. She wasn't use to seeing Steve be so still for so long.

He was the super active type and only stayed still when he was sleeping. And even then, sad as it was, wasn't for very long. Four or five hours at the most.

Natasha figured that there were other reasons he had for not being able to sleep much other than having been under for seventy years.

But Steve kept his personal problems to himself. The others wanted to question him about it but they knew better than to try. Steve being upset or angry was almost as bad as Bruce getting angry.

The difference between the two was that Steve has the mind to plan out destruction where it would hurt the most and last just as long. It was one feature of his that even Thor admitted he felt intimidated by.

Having read Steve's file before they first met, Natasha knew a lot of the things he'd done during the war once he proved he could be the world's only super soldier and still get the job done.

All the things he had done, all of the things he'd seen, all the pain and suffering he felt when things hadn't gone according to plan.

There was only one blemish on his plan's record but it wasn't held against him. It was the train mission where Bucky Barnes had fallen with Steve having seen it happen. It was the only time that Steve had lost someone on his team.

Not even a whole day later, Steve had beaten Schmidt and was making the ultimate sacrifice.

"Steve, it's Natasha. Thought I'd come visit you for a while." she said softly. "You're looking a lot better than the day you first came in here. The burns are almost completely gone. You'll be the same handsome face as before. It'll probably make Tony and Clint more determined to get you out into the night life like them. Don't let them corrupt you Cap. They're both corrupt enough for all of SHIELD to last a few years. I think you're the only one that balances them out. Guess that's why Fury put you in charge of the team. He needed someone with a clear and innocent mind to lead us. He picked right."

Natasha lightly smiled and reached over to brush aside a few stray hairs that fell across his forehead. She briefly wondered if this was something Coulson had done when Steve had completly thawed out from the ice.

She knew that someone fixed his hair and Phil claimed that he had been the one who did it. Either way, his hair had looked great when she saw the footage of Steve waking up and throwing two guards through the fake wall.

She could see the surprised faces of the guards and agents when they saw Steve up and about and beating the daylight out of everyone who dared to get in his way as he tried to run for it.

"You know, Steve, you and I have a lot in common other than the super soldier serum." she said taking his hand in hers again. "Granted that mine isn't very much like yours. We're both older than we look, saw a lot of horrible things during our youth, fought for things we believed were right, both became orphans at young ages...I wonder how things would have been if we had met back then.

"I mean, you're still about twenty or so years older than me but we're almost from the same time frame. Probably about the time that you stopped Schmidt was about the time I was born. Still, I wonder if you and I would have met at one time in the past. Maybe you would have been the one to stop me and I wouldn't have so much red in my ledger. I'm grateful to Clint for helping me though. You probably don't know it but I'm grateful to you for a lot of things you've done for me."

Natasha lightly smirked.

"I bet you don't realize it." she said. "Not that it's a bad thing. You've taught me ways that I can respect myself better. Learn to trust a little better...I can honestly say that you and Clint are the two people in the world that I can trust with my very life. I've never been able to trust anyone like that before. Guess when wrongful memories are implanted in your mind and you're trained to be the ultimate assassin, you learn not to trust. Being with the Avengers has taught me a lot of things. _You_ have taught me a lot of things. One of those things is that you showed me that someone was willing to protect me."

Natasha paused in her talking and gripped Steve's hand a little more.

"I still can't believe that you would do that for me. You found me and got me away just in time but look what happened to you. This is all my fault. I'm never going to forgive myself for this. I'm sorry Steve. I don't know if you can hear me but I really am sorry. Even if you forgave me, which I won't blame you if you don't, I can never forgive myself. If..._When_ you wake up, I'll find a way to make this up to you. I promise."

She quickly leaned forward and pressed a lingering kiss on his forehead before leaving with a glint of tears in her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5: Tony's honesty

**Chapter 5-Tony**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Tony strode into the hospital room casually and sat on the chair next to the bed.

"You know, I heard stories of you doing stuff like this when I was a kid. I heard about how you parachuted into Hydra territory, saved Bucky and the other prisoners of war, formed your very own team and started saving the world. I saw a lot of old film reels about you doing that stuff too. Maybe I'll let you borrow them some time. You can tell us all how young you were, tell us how bread cost a dime and all kinds of stories. Although I'm sure they're the same ones my dad told me. And just like the stories my old man told me, you're as crazy as I thought you were. But I'm not holding it against you since you did save Romanoff. She's still pretty broken up about it by the way. She thinks she's got her professional face on but we can tell it's bothering her. Honestly, it would bother me too. It someone shoved me out of the way of a bomb explosion and they got hurt for it...I wouldn't be able to sleep at all."

The genius billionare adjusted himself in the chair before continuing.

"I bet you'd laugh your head off at this but Fury put me in charge of the team while you're like this. Apparantly, he thinks that I have the next best experience to lead the team. He would have let Thor do it but since the mighty thunder head doesn't know the ways of Earth I got stuck with the spot. And I gotta say, I had no idea how tough this is. You put up with it every day. Put up with _us_ every day. I had no idea how much pressure there was being a leader. How do you do it day in and day out? Can't be just because you already led a team. That might have been tougher than this one. You know, given the time and place and everything.

"But I think I'm doing an ok job. Keeping track of everyone is a pain though. I now realize how much crap we all gave you. Getting all of us together just for a meeting is not easy. Since you've been like this, I pretty much can't get everyone together just for breakfast. We're all taking this pretty hard Steve. We don't like not having you with us everyday. Telling us what to do, trying to get me out of the lab just to eat, you and Thor sparring, you and Natasha debating interrogation tactics, taking yoga classes with Bruce and Clint...It just all around sucks without you here Cap. Even Fury is showing that he wants you back. I think it was because you're the class favorite. Which is true and you know it. You were the only one who really listened to what Fury would talk about.

"Another thing I don't like about being the leader is all of the planning you have to do on a mission. I had no idea how hard it really was. You make it seem so easy. You've got a whole plan ready in like three seconds and everything works out great. I took about ten minutes trying to come up with one during a group training and man did it go to hell fast. Gave Clint a black eye, almost knocked Thor out cold and Natasha warned me that I should have Jarvis monitor my room when I'm sleeping. I took her threat serious by the way. I'm not taking a chance with her. You and Barton are the only ones she seems to really trust."

Tony lightly sighed as he leaned forward, placing his arms on the bed.

"Truth is Steve, I think you're the only one any of us actually trust. Fury already proved that we can only believe so much of what comes out of his mouth. Yeah. I think you're the only one any of us can really trust with our lives. You gained Bruce's and Thor's trust the quickest, Clint and Natasha were a little tougher but they eventually did the same and I'll admit that I trust you too. You're the only person I know besides Pepper that tells me the truth straight up. You don't beat around the bush and that's something that I'm not use to but am willing to have around. And...I'm also a fan of yours Cap. You tell anyone and I will kill you. When my dad would tell me stories about you, I would pretend that I would get to meet you one day and you would let me be your sidekick. I had a lot of your action figures, posters, trading cards...Hell, even pajama's and a toy shield. Then when we first met and things didn't exactly click between us...I don't know. I guess I felt that I had been told the opposite of who Captain America was and what he was like. It took me a while to realize that it wasn't your fault that we didn't get along. It was mine. I was trying to follow my own rules when I should have been listening to someone who had more experience with this kind of stuff. If we had all listened to you from the beginning then everything would have been settled a lot sooner and easier. Guess some people have to learn the hard way."

Tony sat up straight and looked at Steve's unconscious face.

"Steve, I promise that when you wake up I will not give you such a hard time anymore. You put up with a lot from each of us and it's time that we showed you the respect that you both earned and deserve. Wake up soon. We need you. And I'm not sure how much longer I can take being charge until my hair starts to turn white."

With a small smirk, Tony stood, gently patted Steve's shoulder and quietly made his way out of the room.

The entire time he did he wondered if Steve had heard anything he had said.


	6. Chapter 6: Steve listens

**Chapter 6-Steve**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

**Steve's P.O.V.**

.

.

Oh my head. What hit me? The last thing I remember...there was a fight. I wonder how that went. I hope the others are ok. I hope none of them are hurt.

Boy am I tired. I haven't been this tired since before I got into the army. Scratch that. Basic training made me this tired.

For that matter, why can't I move or open my eyes?! Am I sleeping? This must be the best sleep of my life for me not to be able to wake up. I don't remember going to sleep. Unless Tony pulled another one of his ridiculous pranks but it shouldn't affect me like this.

Did I get hurt during the battle? I think I did. Is that why I can't wake up?

Did I get _that_ injured during the fight? I wish I could remember what the heck happened. It would sure explain why I'm like this.

It's quiet. Almost too quiet. Actually, what's that beeping noise? It's getting annoying.

Speaking of annoying, where's Tony? And the others. Where are they? I wish one of them would come and let me know what's going on. I hate not knowing what's going on. This century is confusing enough as it is. I should at least know why I'm not able to wake up.

_Creak_.

What's that? Oh boy. I hope it's not anything bad.

_"Captain, it is Thor. I have come to visit you again."_ a gentle but deep voice spoke.

Thor! Thank goodness someone is talking to me at last. Please tell me what the heck is going on.

_"I wish I had been more observant during the last battle. I feel guilty that we left you to fend for yourself like that. How can I call myself your friend and brother in arms when I left you alone during such a time? This coma that they say has befallen you, I feel that it is my fault. Had I been fighting with you then this may not have taken place."_

A what?! I'm in a what?! How did this happen?! Thor, please, keep talking.

_"I wish I could have seen the things you had done during the world war you spoke of. The others have told me of the great things you had done and how you came to be Captain America. I have trouble believing that you were not always this tall and strong soldier."_

If I had a picture I would show you how I use to look. I was skinnier than Natasha. I better not say that in front of her. That's one of the few things about women I learned of in this century.

Never talk about their physical appearance because they'll always think you're putting them down. I'm glad I never said anything that stupid in front of Peggy.

_"Metting Jane and Selvig was truly a great experience for me. I felt the same way again when we became a team. Friends. Though I still have a little trouble understanding why Metal Man continues to claim to be part of the team when he is locked away in that room with all of his inventions. Do you feel the same captain?"_

You have no idea Thor. I feel the exact same way. Tony _is_ always in his lab and yet he claims to be a big part of the team. We need to work on team bonding more.

What's that on my hand? Thor?! Are you holding my hand?!

_"Steve Rogers, my friend, I apologize for what has befallen you because of my ignorance. I still have much to learn. Yet I feel that this lesson was much too harsh and that I should be the one to suffer it's teachings. My friend, should you awaken, I vow that I will never abandon you during battle ever again. I shall fight at your side always. It is what I owe you for this having happened to you and for the friendship you have given me. Of all of the new friends I have made on Midgard, you are the greatest. I do not wish to lose that friendship. So, please, awaken soon. I wish to apologize to you while you are awake."_

Thor, this wasn't your fault. Whatever it was that got me into this, I know that you wouldn't do anything to hurt me.

_Creak_.

Did he leave? Ugh! I don't like not being able to open my eyes. I feel like I'm trapped in the ice again. Only I'm not frozen this time. I'm actually warm.

Great. It's quiet again. I wish someone could have at least left a radio on. Wait. Do they still have radio's?

Probably not.

Howard probably invented something that replaced radio's and then Tony must have improved that idea. Maybe that's what the little black box is that he always has in his hand.

I'm never gonna get use to this century.

_Creak._

Thor? Did you come back?

_"Hey there Steve."_

Bruce?

_"I don't know if you can hear me but I thought I'd give you a little company for a while. You're making good progress. Recovery is coming along nicely. Guess the rumor about rapid recovery was right after all. I wish I could tell you all the times Tony's told me about wanting your health. I told him his health would be improved greatly if he gave up the alcohol and that nearly earned me a zap to the face but I guess Tony didn't want the Other Guy to destroy the tower again."_

Glad to know that Tony is still the same.

_"Things have certainly been...different...without you watching us at the tower. I haven't realized it until now but there's a lot more order when you're around. Since the accident, Clint's been hiding in the vents a lot more and not even Natasha can get him out for very long. Natasha herself seems to be locked in her room a lot more or she's taking her frustration out in the target range. Thor is really, really, blaming himself and it shows because there's still a lot of pop-tarts in the kitchen. Tony's locked himself away in his lab, buried himself in his work to try to get his mind off of things. When we are all in the same room, we're at each other's throats."_

What? How long has it been since Thor was here? Forget that. How long have I been in this coma?!

_"Naturally no one gets me too upset but it's shown me that you really are the one that keeps us in line, Steve. You always stopped us before we got too rowdy with each other, knew how to comfort us, found a way to make us laugh...I feel like there's nothing I can do to help you. Your body is recovering quickly but I have no idea how the serum works for you mentally. I know that it's enhanced your brain power but nothing like this has ever happened. I don't like not knowing. Now I know how you feel being in this century. With everything being so different from 1943. This has shown me that we don't really spend enough time helping you learn the things that are normal to us."_

That's not true. I don't always have to be around for everyone to keep a lid on their tempers and all of you have helped me plenty with learning how things are in this time.

_"You know, you never really talk about yourself Steve. I can understand if you don't want to. You did grow up during one of the hardest times in history and you fought in what was believed to be the worst of the wars to ever take place. Do you have nightmares about it? Flashbacks? Do you...wake up and think you're back in 1943? Steve, I wish that you could talk to us. We weren't able to help you when the accident happened but we would like to be able to help you with any troubles you may be having with your past. I know that I know a lot about you already because I tried to replicate the super soldier serum but there's not much that I know about the real Steve Rogers. I know basically everything about Captain America but what I really want to know is how Steve Rogers is."_

If Tony wasn't always making such smart remarks about my past then I would be able to open up to all of you. I have morals that I stick to and I'm not ashamed of it.

Yes, I do have nightmares and flashbacks but that's nothing to get the team worried about. I can handle it.

What's on my shoulder?!

_"Steve, we'll all be here with you when you wake up. I hope that moment comes soon. When you do wake up, be ready. Because I'm going to have a lot of questions for you. I'm sorry that I wasn't much help during the fight but I promise that I will be from now on."_

Bruce, you're always helpful. Why is everyone blaming themselves for what happened to me?

Why can't I remember what happened to me?! It sounds like the team is falling apart. I need to wake up and help them realize that this wasn't their fault.

_Creak._

Great. He left.

How much time is passing by? Being 'asleep' is really making it go by fast. Maybe it means that I'll wake up soon. I hope so.

Being asleep for seventy years was enough. I don't want to wake up and find out that another seven decades has gone by.

_Creak._

Good. Someone's coming.

_"You have any scars your proud of Cap?" _

Clint? Is that you? Scars?

_"Did all of the scars you had vanish when you got the serum? I bet they did. That serum is good stuff. You could break your leg one day and be back in battle in a week. Wish I had that stuff. Would have made things a lot easier for me. Did things get easier for you when you got the serum? I know you became an actor for a while and then you actually got to be in the war once you proved to everyone that you really are a soldier. I bet Colonel Phillips was banging his head on the wall when he realized he doubted you from the start. After that you became a huge legend and everyone loved you. I wish I had a reputation like yours Cap."_

Well, my repuation for a super soldier started off with me wearing tights on a stage. You were in the circus but I doubt you had to wear tights and try to sell war bonds. If this crazy time still has them that is.

Please don't remind me about my acting days.

_"I bet you really miss your time. I can't imagine what you were thinking when Fury told you that you'd been asleep for seventy years. I would have lost it right then and there. But what did you do? You put on a brave front and beat the hell out of countless punching bags before you accepted the mission to be part of the Avengers. How in the world do you do it Steve? How can you just put on a brave face after everything you've been through? I bet you're asking me the same question. Keep in mind that I grew up in my time frame. You blinked an eye and suddenly you were in a different place entirly."_

It was not easy trying to keep that brave face on Clint. I almost did lose my mind when Fury told me that I had been asleep for seventy years.

In the blink of an eye I lost all my friends and army buddies. I lost Peggy. No one knows how much that hurts.

_"Do any of us remind you of your friends from the war? I bet Natasha reminds you of Peggy and it's pretty easy to tell that Tony reminds you of Howard. I've seen pictures. They look almost exactly alike. I bet all of them looked up to you Cap. I know Howard did. Tony told us all about him. He really did have to look up to you to snap after all that time after not having found you."_

I still can't believe Howard did that. If everything Tony told me about him was true, then I did serious harm to everyone I knew when I drove that ship into the ice.

Tony does remind me of him though. Both of them are arrogant but friendly when they want to be. They're almost exactly alike but I won't say that in front of Tony. I know how much it upsets him to talk about his father.

Yeah. Natasha does remind me of Peggy. Tough as nails, never know what she's going to do next, shoots at almost everything...If Natasha's hair was darker than I would most certainly be calling her Peggy from time to time.

_"I've seen films about you meeting civilians as Captain America. All those little kids so happy to see the famous super soldier. Not to mention all the ladies. But it's easy to tell that you didn't go for any of them. Not that it's a bad thing by the way."_

Where do you get your information from?

_"I don't know if you can even hear me at all Cap but I just want to let you know that...I grew up being a fan of yours. Coulson isn't the only one you need to keep an eye on about signing trading cards. Although I don't have as many as him. We all look up to you Steve. We'll be here when you wake up. See you soon buddy."_

Well, guess I finally have blackmail on the famous Hawkeye. Clint this is big news for me. Knowing that someone on the team was a big fan of mine.

It's a little surprising. I thought for sure that you didn't need anyone to look up to. Guess I was wrong about that.

_Creak._

He's gone. This is getting depressing. I don't even know how much time is passing between these visits. Is it minutes, hours, days? I hope it's not weeks.

The way everyone sounds it doesn't seem like it.

Was that the door? I didn't hear it open. Wonder who's here this time.

Ok. Someone is sitting beside me and holding my hand. There's only one person I can think of that might do that but it seems out of her character.

_"Steve, it's Natasha. Thought I'd come visit you for a while."_

Well, I just got proved wrong. Not the first time though.

_"You're looking a lot better than the day you first came in here. The burns are almost completely gone. You'll be the same handsome face as before."_

Did the Black Widow just call me handsome? Wait. Burns? What burns?!

_"It'll probably make Tony and Clint more determined to get you out into the night life like them. Don't let them corrupt you Cap. They're both corrupt enough for all of SHIELD to last a few years. I think you're the only one that balances them out. Guess that's why Fury put you in charge of the team. He needed someone with a clear and innocent mind to lead us. He picked right."_

Believe me Natasha, they're not the first to try to get me out of my ways.

_"You know, Steve, you and I have a lot in common other than the super soldier serum. Granted that mine isn't very much like yours. We're both older than we look, saw a lot of horrible things during our youth, fought for things we believed were right, both became orphans at young ages...I wonder how things would have been if we had met back then."_

I'm going to have to ask about your age although you probably would slap me for asking such a thing. If we had met back then...who knows? We probably could have formed SHIELD ourselves or something along those lines.

_"I mean, you're still about twenty or so years older than me but we're almost from the same time frame. Probably about the time that you stopped Schmidt was about the time I was born. Still, I wonder if you and I would have met at one time in the past. Maybe you would have been the one to stop me and I wouldn't have so much red in my ledger. I'm grateful to Clint for helping me though. You probably don't know it but I'm grateful to you for a lot of things you've done for me."_

I'm twenty years older than you? Wow. Guess whoever made that serum for you managed to get the aging part right.

But what have I taught you?

_"You've taught me ways that I can respect myself better. Learn to trust a little better...I can honestly say that you and Clint are the two people in the world that I can trust with my very life. I've never been able to trust anyone like that before. Guess when wrongful memories are implanted in your mind and you're trained to be the ultimate assassin, you learn not to trust. Being with the Avengers has taught me a lot of things. _You _have taught me a lot of things. One of those things is that you showed me that someone was willing to protect me."_

Natasha, I'm _always_ willing to protect you and help you. I was from the moment we first met and I realized we were going to be on the same team.

With the way I was raised and what I believe, how could I let you try to be on your own? You've suffered that enough. I won't let you be alone again.

_"I still can't believe that you would do that for me. You found me and got me away just in time but look what happened to you. This is all my fault. I'm never going to forgive myself for this. I'm sorry Steve. I don't know if you can hear me but I really am sorry. Even if you forgave me, which I won't blame you if you don't, I can never forgive myself. If..._When _you wake up, I'll find a way to make this up to you. I promise."_

Make what up to me? What did I do?

What's on my forehead? It's warm and soft. Wait. Are you kissing me?!

She's gone.

Oh boy. That's going to be akward when I wake up. I wonder what I did to make her feel so bad? And everyone else for that matter.

They're all really worried about me but I can't remember what I did to cause that to happen. I hate making them feel like this. I don't like it when they blame themselves for something I've done.

I need to wake up soon, find out what's going on and set things straight.

_"You know, I heard stories of you doing stuff like this when I was a kid. I heard about how you parachuted into Hydra territory, saved Bucky and the other prisoners of war, formed your very own team and started saving the world."_

Tony? Is that you? You're actually out of your lab?

Guess everyone is proving me wrong lately.

_"I saw a lot of old film reels about you doing that stuff too. Maybe I'll let you borrow them some time. You can tell us all how young you were, tell us how bread cost a dime and all kinds of stories. Although I'm sure they're the same ones my dad told me. And just like the stories my old man told me, you're as crazy as I thought you were. But I'm not holding it against you since you did save Romanoff. She's still pretty broken up about it by the way. She thinks she's got her professional face on but we can tell it's bothering her. Honestly, it would bother me too. It someone shoved me out of the way of a bomb explosion and they got hurt for it...I wouldn't be able to sleep at all."_

Oh God. I remember now. There was a bomb and Natasha was almost right next to it. I pushed her out of the way before it could hurt her. That would explain why she's blaming herself and why she said I was covered in burns.

_"I bet you'd laugh your head off at this but Fury put me in charge of the team while you're like this."_

He what?!

_"Apparantly, he thinks that I have the next best experience to lead the team. He would have let Thor do it but since the mighty thunder head doesn't know the ways of Earth I got stuck with the spot. And I gotta say, I had no idea how tough this is. You put up with it every day. Put up with us every day. I had no idea how much pressure there was being a leader. How do you do it day in and day out? Can't be just because you already led a team. That might have been tougher than this one. You know, given the time and place and everything."_

You have no idea how tough it is to be a leader. Actually, leading the Howling Commando's was tougher since it was the first time I'd done such a thing. This team is just tough because everyone has their own opinions on things.

_"But I think I'm doing an ok job. Keeping track of everyone is a pain though. I now realize how much crap we all gave you. Getting all of us together just for a meeting is not easy. Since you've been like this, I pretty much can't get everyone together just for breakfast. We're all taking this pretty hard Steve. We don't like not having you with us everyday. Telling us what to do, trying to get me out of the lab just to eat, you and Thor sparring, you and Natasha debating interrogation tactics, taking yoga classes with Bruce and Clint..."_

I miss those things too.

_"Another thing I don't like about being the leader is all of the planning you have to do on a mission. I had no idea how hard it really was. You make it seem so easy. You've got a whole plan ready in like three seconds and everything works out great. I took about ten minutes trying to come up with one during a group training and man did it go to hell fast. Gave Clint a black eye, almost knocked Thor out cold and Natasha warned me that I should have Jarvis monitor my room when I'm sleeping. I took her threat serious by the way. I'm not taking a chance with her. You and Barton are the only ones she seems to really trust."_

I just treat her with respect. But I think you're right to have Jarvis keep an eye on you.

_"Truth is Steve, I think you're the only one any of us actually trust. Fury already proved that we can only believe so much of what comes out of his mouth. Yeah. I think you're the only one any of us can really trust with our lives. You gained Bruce's and Thor's trust the quickest, Clint and Natasha were a little tougher but they eventually did the same and I'll admit that I trust you too. You're the only person I know besides Pepper that tells me the truth straight up. You don't beat around the bush and that's something that I'm not use to but am willing to have around."_

Well, someone besides Ms. Potts need to drill some sense into your head. Might as well be me since I have a history with your family.

_"And...I'm also a fan of yours Cap. You tell anyone and I will kill you."_

Dear Lord. I must have hit my head pretty bad because I do believe you have given me the biggest blackmail I will ever have on you.

_"When my dad would tell me stories about you, I would pretend that I would get to meet you one day and you would let me be your sidekick. I had a lot of your action figures, posters, trading cards...Hell, even pajama's and a toy shield. Then when we first met and things didn't exactly click between us...I don't know. I guess I felt that I had been told the opposite of who Captain America was and what he was like. It took me a while to realize that it wasn't your fault that we didn't get along. It was mine. I was trying to follow my own rules when I should have been listening to someone who had more experience with this kind of stuff. If we had all listened to you from the beginning then everything would have been settled a lot sooner and easier. Guess some people have to learn the hard way."_

I'm never going to let you live this down.

Tony we all learn things the hard way. I certainly did when I took up the shield. Learning all those things took a while and even I didn't get them right the first time.

I think you're right about the reason we don't really get along though but not about everything.

Sometimes you have to listen to others and hear how they feel about the situation.

_"Steve, I promise that when you wake up I will not give you such a hard time anymore. You put up with a lot from each of us and it's time that we showed you the respect that you both earned and deserve. Wake up soon. We need you. And I'm not sure how much longer I can take being charge until my hair starts to turn white."_

Hate to break it to you Tony but that already happened even before we met. I noticed those grey hairs.

But I am glad that you won't be giving me such a hard time anymore. We'll see how long it lasts though. Guarantee that you'll be making virgin jokes as soon as I wake up.

It's quiet again.

I never thought I'd wish for a time when Tony Stark didn't shut up.


	7. Chapter 7: Reasons to trust

**Chapter 7**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

For once there was no evil trying destroy the city, world or the rare day off.

Since Steve had been out for nearly two weeks, Fury had decided to give the rest of the Avengers some time off in order to clear their heads. The SHIELD director noticed that they weren't operating like they normally do and he knew it was because their captain wasn't present.

He himself had noticed that he felt a little more stressed than usual and hadn't realized how much pressure Steve took from him just by keeping the Avengers in line and in good team working condition.

Since the captain had been out, Fury didn't fail to notice that tension was starting to get high between the remaining Avengers. He'd put Tony in charge of the team until Steve returned but they could all admit that it wasn't going very well.

The practice battle proved that enough when a few of them almost got seriously hurt. It was still a little amazing to know that a battle was the one time Tony Stark would ever listen to someone else and actually follow orders.

Fury sure hoped that Steve would awaken soon and return to them. The world wasn't the only thing that needed Steve Rogers.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

The group of five quietly walked into the hospital room and found places to settle down. Silence fell upon the room. All of them had their eyes on Steve, waiting for a sign that he knew they were there with him or if he was going to wake up.

"Hey," Tony said breaking the silence. "Why don't we tell the captain about Barton's latest mission?"

"Do it and die." Clint warned.

"What happened?" Bruce asked curiously.

"Someone mistook him for a male prostitute." Natasha answered with a smirk as Clint lightly scowled toward the floor.

"What is a prostitute?" Thor asked with confusion written all over his face.

"Uh...it's illegal for one thing." Bruce started. "We'll explain it more to you later Thor."

The thunder prince seemed to accept that for now and would make sure that he recieved a proper answer later. There were too many things about Midgard that he didn't understand as it is and he especially didn't like it when he felt he did not know his new friend's very well.

"I had to go undercover and look like a street dealer. Guess my choice in clothing wasn't up to date in dealer fashion."

Natasha and Tony chuckled. They both knew that Clint took his disguises more serious than the rest of them, which was good since he was a master of them and got the job done easily enough.

"Did you get any offers?" Bruce asked making Tony laugh.

"I'm not going to answer that." Clint answered as he slouched in his chair and crossed his arms.

"You did. Didn't you?" Natasha asked.

"Maybe."

"Well, at least you know you've got the looks for it." Tony said.

"Well maybe you should see if _you_ have what it takes." Clint replied.

"I bet I could get more offers than you in one hour." Tony said.

"Are you guys really making a bet to see who can prostitute themselves more?" Natasha asked with a raised brow.

"No." the two answered.

"Sounds like it." Bruce said with a smirk.

"Hey, you're making me try to push you into a bet of such manner." Tony said playfully.

"That wouldn't work out for anyone." Bruce replied.

"So how did the rest of your quest turn out?" Thor asked.

"Pretty much according to plan." Clint answered. "I found the guy we were after, broke his leg, put a gun in his face and SHIELD showed up to take him in."

"Well, at least one of us knows how to formulate a successful plan besides the captain." Thor said.

"Maybe Fury needs to put _you_ in charge of the team until Capsicle comes to." Tony suggested.

"No way. You can have it. I don't think I could handle the role of leadership." Clint said.

"I don't think any of us can." Natasha said. "Steve's the only one who can do it."

"No kidding." Tony agreed. "He's got everything worked out before the fight even happens. It's kinda creepy when you think about it. Like, how in the world does he figure out where to put everyone in a time span of two seconds? Three tops."

"He's got the mind for it." Bruce answered. "That's why he was so successful during the war and why so many soldiers were trying to join his unit."

"Can't say that I don't blame those guys for trying to join Steve's unit." Clint said.

"Yeah but they wanted to do it once they found out how big his reputation as a super soldier was getting." Bruce said. "They wanted a piece of the fame that he was recieving for all the good he was doing."

"Still, he never let himself get taken in by all that fame." Natasha said.

"He could have let himself have a little fun." Tony said.

"Leave him alone Tony." Natasha said with a small smirk. "You know how he is about his morals."

"I know." Tony replied. "Not many people out there who care about themselves like he does."

"I wonder if people teased him about it in his time." Clint said.

"I'm sure they did." Tony said. "But I bet it was because of how he looked before he ever put on the spangley outfit."

"I'm sure it was." Bruce said. "I saw a picture of him before the super soldier program."

"What did the Captain look like before this program?" Thor asked curiously.

"You probably won't believe me Thor but Steve was a very skinny person. Maybe skinnier than Natasha and he was shorter. He also had a lot of bad health problems." Bruce answered.

"Then how is it that he became such a great warrior?"

"A man named Abraham Erskine noticed that Steve was a good person who only wanted to help others. He offered Steve the chance to become this great soldier. When Steve accepted the offer he became Captain America and did all of the great things we told you about. He had wanted to do those things before but because he was so small and ill he couldn't push himself to do much. Becoming Captain America finally allowed him to do the things he wanted and dreamed of."

"So he was a noble warrior even before he became a captain?"

"He was." Tony answered. "My father told me a lot of stories about Steve and I couldn't believe that Steve had been the way he is even before becoming a super soldier."

"Guess it's pretty easy to see why Fury right away picked Steve to lead this little group of ours." Bruce said.

"Yeah." Clint agreed. "Steve's the only one who could figure us out enough to know how to use our talent's where they're needed most."

"And he's about the only one who can keep us in line." Natasha added.

"He just has that kind of authority." Bruce said. "I never thought I would see the day when the Other Guy actually listened to someone."

"That kinda freaked me out too." Clint admitted propping his head on his hand. "Imagine what else Steve could get him to do."

"Let's just hope that the big guy will be used for fighting bad guys only." Bruce said.

"I'm sure he will." Clint replied. "Steve isn't the kind of person who abuses his power."

"That's also something you don't see very often these days." Tony said. "Hell, if it wasn't for Capsicle I probably wouldn't even still be hanging around SHIELD."

"I also confess that it is only because of the captain that I continue to agree to the battles that the director places upon us." Thor stated. "He has kept secrets from us but Steve has never done that. I trust him greatly and am very willing to follow him. I have never said that about any mortal before."

"Guess there's a first for everything." Tony said. "I trust Steve the same way and I don't say that often about anyone."

"Same here." Clint said. "In this line of work, trust is something that can most likely get you killed unless you find the right person to trust. But I trust Steve with my life and he hasn't given me any reason to question him."

"I can relate." Bruce declared. "I thought for sure that Steve would resent me when he found out that I had tried to replicate the super soldier serum and used it on myself but he didn't and instead found a way to use my mistake for a good cause. He trusted me enough to know that I wouldn't do anything wrong. Something like that hasn't happened to me in a long time."

"What about you Nat?" Clint asked. "What makes you trust him?"

Natasha was silent for a moment as she thought over the question.

What exactly was it that got her to trust Steve so much and him trust her in return? There had to be something. She could recall many times that he's either saved her life or protected her from something dangerous.

That was enough to trust him but why did he trust her?


	8. Chapter 8: Wake up

**Chapter 8**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"Anyone notice that this is the longest we've gone without a mission or a cause for alarm?" Clint asked casually.

"I'm glad someone else besides me noticed. I was starting to think that I was imagining things." Bruce said.

"Guess the baddies want to wait until Capsicle is back." Tony lightly joked. "Don't tell me none of you noticed that practically at the same time this happened to Steve all the danger and action seemed to stop."

"I noticed." Natasha said sitting on the chair next to the hospital bed. "I think you're right about the bad guys only coming out when Steve is at his best."

"Then that would mean that he's the only one they see as a threat or challenge." Bruce said with a light smirk.

Tony lightly pouted.

"I'm a challenge." he muttered.

"When you're in a mood or drunk." Clint lightly joked causing Thor to chuckle thunderously.

"Then I guess I should start getting drunk when we have missions or battles." Tony figured. "Got to admit that I'd give the enemy a hard time."

"As well as the rest of us." Bruce added.

"But it would be fun to see you flying around while you're hammered." Clint said.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Tony stated. "Just ask Pepper. She's had to rope me in a few times with promises that have still gone unfulfilled."

"She really is the only one who can get you to settle down. Isn't she?" Natasha asked.

"Mostly. Yes." Tony answered. "Simply because anything she could do to me is way scarier than anything the baddies have thrown at me so far."

"So far and not from _us_." Natasha said with a warning smirk on her face.

"Because of you I've learned to sleep with one eye open."

"You just learned that?" Clint asked with a chuckle. "I had to learn that a long time ago and I still do it."

"That's good to know." Natasha said.

"I wonder if Cap had to learn the same thing during the war." Clint said and all eyes went to the sleeping soldier.

"I'm sure he had to." Tony said. "My dad would tell me all kinds of stories about him. The things Capsicle did back then sound just as crazy as things _we_ do."

"I'm sure Steve thinks the same." Bruce said. "It's got to be a big shock for him. The advances in technology alone."

"He's getting better with it though." Natasha said. "I've been helping him learn his phone that Stark gave him."

"Has he gotten passed how to unlock it?" Tony asked with a small smirk.

"Yes. Although, he did take it literal the first time." Natasha admitted causing Tony to chuckle.

"I don't blame him." Bruce said. "Although his eidetic memory is helping him greatly."

"Wish I had an eidetic memory." Clint said. "I don't remember half of the stuff that Fury tells us."

"If you paid attention then that wouldn't happen." Natasha replied.

"She's got you there." Bruce said.

A low rumble sound quickly caught everyone's attention and all eyes were on Thor.

"I apologize friends." Thor said. "I seem to have gained a great hunger."

"You're not the only one buddy." Tony said as he stood. "Let's go get something to eat."

"Someone should stay with the captain." Thor said.

"I'll stay with him." Natasha said. "Just bring me back something."

"Will do." Clint vowed as the four men left the room.

With them gone, Natasha turned to Steve's sleeping form. She slowly reached over and took his hand.

"I'm glad that you're healing so well Steve. I just wish that you would wake up. I can understand you wanting some rest and time to yourself. Waking up after seventy years to suddenly realize that everything about your world has changed can't be easy. I can understand that. I went through the same thing a few years back. It's not easy to get use to your new surroundings. I can't imagine how hard it must be to get use to a new life when seventy years have gone by."

Her eyes fixed onto Steve's slumbering face. She wondered if he knew how handsome he is. His facial appearance was really the only thing about him that physically stayed the same from before and after recieving the super soldier serum.

Like the rest of him, his face gained a few muscles but overall it really stayed the same. She still couldn't believe that women in his time had over looked him because he'd been skinner than them.

He hadn't started getting their attention until he became the famous super soldier but the attention was purely on how he looked and the fame he'd built up.

He's still famous and women still look at him for his appearance but now his personality was being sought out because of his sense of honesty and loyalty. But Steve was too confused and surprised at how bold women were nowadays.

"You really are a wonder to behold Steve." Natasha said. "I wish you would realize that about yourself. At the very least it could get Tony and Clint to stop teasing you and it would bring them down a peg or two. Either way, there's still so much that you do that puts them to shame. Clint is still trying to beat your gymnatic record. It's not working so far."

Natasha stood from the chair and carefully sat on the edge of the bed, facing Steve and still holding his hand in hers.

With her free hand, she reached up and gently stroke his cheek. For being a soldier and always fighting, his skin was surprisingly soft. She wondered if he used any kind of special lotion for that.

She quickly found her hand at his mouth. Her fingertips just ghosting over his lips. With a new stream of courage flowing through her, she traced his lips with a finger before cupping his cheek in her hand.

As she gazed at the sleeping soldier, Natasha remembered a fairy tale story Clint had once told her when they were just starting out as partners. He'd told her many children stories to get her familiar with the things she'd missed out on as a child.

The story of a princess who pricked her finger and fell into a deep sleep and would only be awoken by a kiss from a prince.

She wondered if Steve was pulling that same stunt. She would laugh her head off if he was.

With a tiny smirk and checking to make sure the door to the room was closed, Natasha quickly leaned forward and placed her lips onto Steve's.

His lips were soft and warm. Exactly like him and Natasha found herself not wanting to pull away from him. It was too intoxicating.

Sadly, she slowly pulled away from Steve and gasped.


	9. Chapter 9: Awake

**Chapter 9-Awake**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Natasha frowned a bit when she saw Steve's eyes were still closed.

_Guess faitytales really are just stories._ she thought to herself looking to the floor. She looked back to Steve and was right away met with a pair of soft blue eyes.

She froze on the spot as they stared at each other for a few moments.

Had he really woken up from the kiss? Or had he been waking up before it? Either way, did he notice it?

The captain licked his dry lips and asked with a raspy voice.

"Did...did you just kiss me?"

"Uh..." For the first time in her life, Natasha found herself not able to speak. She realized that it would be better to come clean. "Yes, I did."

"Why?" Steve asked, his voice almost as scratchy as before.

Natasha felt sympathetic for him. She stood and went to the small side table where a plastic cup and pitcher of water were located. She quickly filled the cup, placed a straw in it and went back to Steve to allow him to drink.

The soldier drank majority of the water before his throat felt better.

"Thank you." he said, his voice stronger than before.

"You're welcome." she said placing the cup to the side.

"So..." Steve continued. "Why'd you do it?"

Natasha lightly bit her lip as she sat back down next to him.

"Honestly, it should be Clint's fault." she said. "He...told me a story about a prince kissing a princess and she woke up. I have no idea why but I thought the same thing would apply here."

"Sleeping beauty." Steve said.

"What?"

"That's the name of the story. Sleeping beauty. I heard it when I was a kid."

"Oh." she said and they were silent for a while. She could feel Steve's eyes on her but she had her head turned to the side so she wouldn't have to look at him directly.

Finally, the silence got to be too much for her as well as Steve still waiting for an answer.

"I'll go get the doctor." she said and stood but felt Steve grab her hand.

"Can we talk later?" he asked.

"Yeah." she answered softly. "Later."

Steve slowly released her hand and she made her way out of the room.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Natasha sat in the hallway when she heard footsteps. She looked up and spotted the rest of her team.

"What happened?" Clint asked.

"Steve woke up." she answered. "The doctor's checking him out right now."

"He just woke up? Like that?" Tony asked with a small snap of his fingers.

"Yep." Natasha answered. "He seemed a little confused but other than that he seemed fine."

"That's amazing." Bruce said. "After an injury like that, I would have thought that he would be out for a while longer."

"Super soldier." Clint mused. "Must be nice."

"No kidding." Tony agreed.

"Can you guys stay here?" Natasha asked as she stood. "Someone forgot my lunch."

Clint's eyes went wide as he realized he did forget to bring Natasha her food. The news that Steve had woken up had made him forget everything he had been doing at the time.

"Go ahead Natasha." Bruce said. "We'll stay here and talk with the doctor."

Natasha nodded and walked off.

She wasn't really hungry. She just needed to get away for a while as she sorted out her thoughts and try to figure out what she was going to tell Steve later.


	10. Chapter 10: The talk

**Chapter 10-The talk**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Natasha sat alone at a table with an untouched tray of food before her. She was trying to get her thoughts straight so she could give Steve a solid conversation when she went back to see him.

He wanted more than just a simple 'I heard it worked in a fairytale and I thought it would work here'.

No. He wouldn't want that. He deserved the truth.

She just wasn't sure if she could give him a solid answer. But she had to do something. She figured that she could just flat out talk to him and see where it would go.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Natasha soon found herself back at Steve's medical room. She knew the others were still with Steve and she hoped that he wouldn't want to talk to her with them still around.

Just as she was reaching for the doorknob, the door opened and she nearly collided with Clint.

"Hey." he greeted.

"How's Steve?" Natasha asked.

"He's alright." Clint answered looking relieved. "Doc said that he's on the mend. Just going to be a while before he can be up on his own."

"Of course." Natasha said. "The others still with him?"

"No. They left a while ago since the doctor said that Cap should rest a little more." Clint answered.

"So he's asleep again?"

"No. He's still awake but he won't be for much longer." Clint said. "He's starting to doze off. If you want to tuck him in, he's all yours."

The archer then walked off with a little smirk on his face.

Natasha just ignored him and went into the room where she spotted Steve lying in his bed that was slightly elevated. His gaze was right away focused on her when he heard someone come into the room.

The spy closed the door and sat down on the chair next to his bed and directly in line of his sight.

"You alright?" she asked softly.

"Getting there." Steve answered.

"Good. I'm glad that you're getting better." she said.

They were silent for a moment and when Steve tried to break the silence, Natasha beat him to it.

"Steve, I want to thank you for saving me that day." she said. "You didn't have to rush over and get me out of the way like that but I am grateful."

"You're welcome." Steve replied. "I'm glad that I was able to get to you in time. I would have blamed myself if you had gotten hurt."

"Why?"

Steve's cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Because I care about you." he answered. "I would have been really upset if you had been hurt."

Natasha lowered her eyes slightly. A little surprised by the new imformation although she was still trying to decide if he meant that he cared about her the same way that he cared about the team or if he meant something else entirely.

"Well, I am upset that you got hurt because of me." Natasha said. "But I'm glad that you're getting better."

Steve lightly smiled and they fell into silence once more.

"So..." he started, sounding a little nervous.

"You want a straight answer. I know." Natasha said as if to read his mind. She knew that he'd been waiting for this moment. The moment when he could finally get an answer as to why she kissed him.

"I would like one." he said looking at her with his impossibly too blue eyes.

"I guess...I guess I wanted to show you how grateful I was that you actually put your life on the line like that for me." Natasha said. "I don't deserve that kind of attention. Especially from someone like you."

"What do you mean?" Steve asked. "You've never gotten that kind of attention from anyone?"

"Very few people actually. But, for some reason, yours is sticking out more. I don't know what it is about you but..."

"But?" Steve urged.

"I had always thought that love was for children and that someone like me was incapable of feeling that emotion. But you're really changing my outlook on a lot of things, Steve. I guess I kissed you because...I really like you."

She looked at Steve and saw his eyes looking into hers. She could see a swirl of emotions in his eyes but she wasn't able to pin exactly which ones.

"Natasha." he finally spoke and she then noticed how exhausted he looked. His eyes were starting to droop and unconsciousness was trying to re-claim his mind. "I...I like you too."

Natasha felt herself sit up a little straighter at hearing his words.

"You really mean that?" she asked, hoping that his answer wouldn't be negative.

"Yes." he answered softly. "I do mean it."

Natasha felt a smile slowly spread across her face and she reached over to hold his hand. She noticed how warm his hand was as his fingers curled around her hand.

The soldier tried to speak again but Natasha stopped him.

"Shhh. Rest. You're still tired. Sleep and when you wake up, I'll be right here."

Steve gave her a tired smile before he closed his eyes and allowed himself to be drifted back into the world of sleep.

True to her word, Natasha stayed right at his side with his hand in hers the entire time.


	11. Chapter 11: New life

**Chapter 11**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"You get to come home tomorrow." Natasha mused as she placed a tray on the side table that was loaded with food that was made extra special for Captain America.

"Thank goodness." Steve said happily. "I can't take sitting in bed much longer."

"It'll be over soon." Natasha said as she put the food on a rolling tray and placed it in front of Steve. "Eat up. The faster you recover, the faster you can go home."

"Plus this is the first serving of real food I've had." Steve said and picked up the large sandwich.

"Tony says that he had a new gym installed for you." Natasha said as she sat on the chair next to the bed. "Even made some new energy progecting ones that can't be broken like the sand ones."

"Save him a lot in wall repairs and replacment bags." Steve said with a smirk.

"He knew what he was getting into when he made that gym for you." Natasha said. "He knows how strong you are."

"Maybe that's why he nevers spars with me."

"He does the same with all of us." Natasha said. "I think it's because he knows that we can beat him without breaking a sweat."

"We need to get him to practice with us. Even if it's just boxing." Steve said. "I could help him with it."

"Let's mention it to Pepper. She'll get him to agree to it." Natasha said with a smirk.

"I wouldn't doubt it. Ms. Potts is very...intimidating." Steve admitted before taking a sip of his green tea.

"She is. I would even admit to her being a match for me in intimidation." Natasha said.

"Maybe you can use that on the doctor's to let me go early?" Steve suggested with hopeful eyes.

"Not a chance." Natasha replied. "If you're going to be with me, then I think you already know that asking for favors will only go so far."

"I guess you're right." Steve agreed snapping a chip in half. "I guess if we switched spots, I would make sure you were fully healed before being released."

"I want the same for you." Natasha said. "We can try sneaking each other out of places later."

Steve lightly blushed and bit his lip as he looked down to his lunch. He remember Bucky telling him of times he had to sneak dates out for a night on the town. If he hadn't asked his friend to stop telling the details, he would have heard more than he wanted about his friend's evening.

He figured what it was anyway since Bucky always returned to their little aparment looking so happy and glowing.

Steve was just happy that Bucky could be happy and forget the hard times they lived in, even if it was just for a while.

Maybe now he could be able to have that same happiness. Be able to put his past behind him and look to the future. He was always thinking about the past.

His former life, his amazing friends, the one woman he loved who proved he wasn't invisible...

All of the things that he could never get back but only honor in memory.

Now he has new friends, a new life and a new lady to admire.

The future was complicated and Steve knew that it wasn't going to stop being that way any time soon but maybe he could slowly get use to it with Natasha at his side.


End file.
